Opportunity, Part 7 Vote
by candelight
Summary: Based on the episode, "Bitter Reunions," and Vlad's POV during that period. When it appears Skulker is going to kill Danny, Vlad steps in. But to what extent? And just how will this end? You decide!


Opportunity, Part Seven/Vote

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Quote: "When the time comes and two hands are extended, extravagant one cloaked in darkness and the one harder to take-which one will you choose?"_

_

* * *

_

It couldn't be.

But it was.

Danny Fenton stared bewilderedly at the door, where the billionaire had just entered, a deep scowl on his face.

If it weren't for the small fact that he had a shiny new blade pressed against his neck, the boy felt he would've started screaming.

_'Get out of here, you dingbat! He'll vaporize you in a second! Get help-get moving-JUST GO!'_

But neither ghost hybrid said a word in the silence. Too Danny's great surprise-the hunter didn't seem anything but a little abashed at Vlad's arrival.

_What the heck was going on here?!_

---

(Vlad's POV)

The idiot.

The overexcited, quick to use blast anything and anyone out of the sky, absolute _idiot._

I glared at him, and while young Daniel was giving a puzzled glance at Skulker, my eyes flashed momentarily scarlet.

The ghost bit his lip, looking somewhat awkward as I angrily telepathically sent a message at him.

_What did I **TELL** you about that restraint device?!_

_Uh......_

The Hunter sounded like a child caught in wrongdoing.

_Not to use it unless.....I....w-well, y'see...."_

I withdrew from his rather small mind, scowling once again.

"I didn't FREE you to _kill_ the boy, Skulker!" I snapped, my eyes boring into his own.

But the smile I'd been suppressing this evening finally broke free.

Twenty years.

Twenty years of planning, twenty years of effort-and twenty blasted years of misery-were all going to pay off tonight-with the additional bonus

that was Daniel himself-!

I'd never expected to be meeting the Ghost Boy this early. I had been curious about him for quite some time-seeing as his powers were

unmistakeably that of hybrid quality-and I had been the only one to draw up for....

Well, there had never been history of a ghost/human hybrid ever being born, seeing as the balance was critical to maintain on the borderline of life

and death to create. At least-years of self experimentation had taught me so.

But the moron had created another. How ironic. The Ghost Hunter's son had become the thing he'd vowed to destroy.

My eyes narrowed as a smirk curled my lips.

"Your work is done, Skulker."

The Hunter gave a hesitant glance at Danny, whose face was now truly baffled. He withdrew his blade reluctantly, allowing it to snap neatly back

into place. He grew a metallic hand behind his head.

"Yeah....well....."

Tucker's PDA that had been uploaded to his mechanical wrist beeped somewhat loudly. The ghost groaned as he read the dilating text that was

beginning to pop up onto the screen.

_"Go to Library...check out book on Purpleback gorilla."_

Skulker's face darkened into an unbelievably childish pout.

"AGAIN!"

Rockets bursting from his pack behind him, looking excruciatingly annoyed, the ghost allowed his body to transfigure into intangibility before

rearing to the ceiling, phasing like light through glass.

Silence, save for the humming of Danny's still illuminous prison.

And, just as I had planned it, the two were completely alone.

* * *

~ * ~

Daniel quickly whipped around from his deadpan stare at the wall, puzzled and angry scowl on his face. I really couldn't blame him, but the boy-

whether he liked it or not-was going to hear me out.

"Skulker....the ecto-pusses.....I don't understand!"

I sighed in exasperation. How much more explaining was this going to take? I'd been nineteen when I had become a hybrid-the boy here was but

a child!

I buried my face in my hands for a fraction of a second.

"Of course NOT. You're what-_fourteen_?"

I slowly began to pace forwards around the cube, Daniel's suspicious and wary eyes never leaving my own.

"Too young to drive-and not in _college _yet?"

Whipping around to pace about the floor once again, I continued.

"I sent those ghosts....and others....to test your father's _skills."_

If the bumbling oaf even HAD any. I slowly turned to face Daniel's now angry visage.

"Imagine my surprise when I find _you,_

_The SECOND ghost hybrid his foolishness created!"_

Daniel's expression became that of wanton confusion.

"Second?"

My eyes flashed. I bit back another laugh.

Well....

If the young boy needed an _example...!_

_So be it._

Whew! Sparks are flyin' here, folks. So now, I'm finally going to sit down and have a long awaited vote on my hands before I can move forwards.

First two on a certain one wins.

A: Continue Opportunity chapters-then finish it, in accordance to the show.

B: Have Danny join Vlad!

C: Well....um...I really can't SEE Danny renouncing his Dad....but I DO want Vlad to kidnap him or something in another fiction. ^^ That'd be wicked cool.

D: DO the fiction in accordance of the show. That's the only reason I actually READ these things.

Well, everyone-make your choice! In case of a tie, I'll do the American thing in political concerns of great importance-and flip a coin.

Till next time, everyone!


End file.
